Second Time Around
by Airi Otsutsuki
Summary: Menma was sent to a different dimenstion, and after a few thousand years the dragon contract is signed by a young blond boy that reminds him of himself, and maybe he can help him out and give him the life he always wanted as a kid, but people from his past will resurface and one of his greatest enemies he ever fought will rise again. Rating and pairings will change later on
1. Chapter 1: The Contract

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Please enjoy and leave a review and let me know if you liked it**

**This Chapter is Short**

**xxxXXX End A/N – Story Start XXXxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Contract**

Bright lights flash across the dark grey sky as rain slowly started to fall on the dull grey ground. The rain fell on everything in the area, or what seems to be left of it, the trees had no leaves, the sand was almost as hard as rock and a dull light grey color. Mountains surrounded a plain of nothing but dead trees, dried up rivers. The sky flashed white as more rain hit the ground, falling on the creatures that also lived in the mountains that called the place home.

As the rain picked up a white haired man walked out of the ruins of a long forgotten kingdom that sat on top of the biggest mountain. His different color eyes looked up to the sky as the rain drops fell on his face after a while he closed his eyes letting the rain fall on him, he took a deep breath and started walking towards the Cliffside.

Lighting struck a nearby mountain causing one of the few remaining beasts to roar. The beast spread it large wings, its head that was held up by its equally long neck looked to the sky. It's lungs filled with air as it inhaled as much as it could before roaring to the sky as another strike of lighting flew across the sky.

The white haired man approached the Cliffside and just looked at what was left of his home, his children slowly dropped from the thousands to hundred as time slowly passed. He watched as one of his children take to the skies trying to catch some food from the lighting that danced a crossed it. Memories of a once beautiful mountain range flashed in his mind, memories of battle that destroyed his home, his fist clenched in anger as he saw his child catch a lightning bolt in its mouth before heading back to the mountain it came from.

Time always played a major role in his long life, from his birth he was always destined to lead a new generation to a better future, always tasked with the impossible. Now that his timeline ended he was forced into this dimension, forced to save the creatures he now looks to as his children from a civil war another one of his children started. He watched as his kids fought to the death, shooting fire, ice, lightning, water, and wind at one another, each one killing one another, even some killed due to friendly fire.

He missed his wives. Just thinking about the 3 women he fell in love with over his long life span made him crack a smile. He looked to the sky wishing there was a way he could see them again and one of his children, but he knew his reality was no more. But then he remembered that he was never really was in his dimension from when he made the ultimate sacrifice to save the people he cared about.

He was broke out of his thoughts as one of his youngest children landed behind him.

"**Father, a child has signed our summoning contract."**

The white haired man turned around with a raised eyebrow "Oh is that so?" his youngest nodded "Well tell everyone that whoever gets summoned is to tell the child to summon me, I'd like to meet our new summoner and see if he is worthy of our help."

The youngest nodded and started to stretch its wings to take to the skies, but a thought came to its mind and turned its head "**Apparently our contact as been sent to a new dimension, from what we gathered it's the one where you met your first mate.**"

The white haired man cracked a smile thinking about his wish "Well it seems as if Kami has been listening to my thoughts."

The young creature looked as if it were raising an eyebrow "**Well if you think that then I guess we get to meet out first mother**"

The white haired man couldn't help but laugh at his child's response "Well I suppose that you are correct youngling."

Before his youngest could answer it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The man just smiled and turned around and approached the Cliffside once again. With a smile he roared, with his roar all the creatures came out of their caves and looked in his direction.

Once he saw that almost everyone had drew their attention to him he smiled once more and announced "My dearest children! Today someone has signed our contract!"

Once his last statement left his mouth the creatures all started to roar shooting different types of elements to the skies.

Seeing his children excited made his smile grow. He drew in a big breath before continuing "I am not sure of dimension or time our contract is has landed but we must prepare the new generation for their takes and all the challenges that Kami has coming for them!"

Once he finished he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**xxXXX Elemental Nations / Fire Country / a few miles outside Konoha XXXxx**

In a puff of smoke the white haired man was standing in front of a short kid with blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes he hasn't seen on anyone aside from his right eye. The kid jumped back in surprise as the smoke cleared and stood a man that looked in his mid-twenties, he had white hair that spiked just like his, a white coat that had black trimmings around all the edges, tight but not too tight white skinny jeans, he wore a black ninja sandals and had on a white V neck shirt that showed off his muscular build.

The young kid was more dumbfounded by his face, it looked almost like the Fourth Hokages face but he looked like he was wearing black eyeliner and his eyes were different colors, his right eye as blue as his and his left eye red like blood, but what really caught his attention was the markings on his face, they were whisker marks! Just like his but darker and thicker!

After getting over his shock he jumped on to his feet and said "Hey are you the boss that big lizard was talking about!?"

The white haired mans youngest grew a tick mark on his head "**I'm a dragon! Not a big lizard!**"

The man just smiled at the young boys claim "**Yes I am the 'Boss' and Igneel, you are technically a big over grown lizard with wings that can spit fire.**"

The now identified dragon Igneel just huffed and turned away "**Whatever father, since you're here now I'll be heading back, I'm sure the others will want to know how our summoner looks**" and with that Igneel left in a puff of smoke.

The young blond was just staring at the older white haired man "**You know staring isn't polite.**" Said the older of the two.

The blond jumped back and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin "Yeah I'm sorry about that, it's just the lizard called you his father"

The white haired man nodded "**Yes he did, that is because all my children call me their father, it's something I have some to enjoy as time passed**."

The young blond just nodded and asked "So what is your name?"

"**You do know it's not polite to ask for someone's name when you haven't even given yours.**"

The young blond just smiled and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage! Now what's yours!?"

The white haired man filched slightly at his name '_**So his name is Naruto Uzuamki, ok so that tells me what time we're in but not what dimension**_' with a sigh the man gave a half smile "**Well Naruto my name is Menma Otsutsuki, and I am I boss summon for the dragon summoning contract that you just signed, the 'Overgrown Lizard' was Igneel, my youngest.**"

Naruto looked up at Menma with stars in his eyes "That's so cool! How did you become a boss summon for the dragons!? How did you even become a summon because you look human!?"

Menma laughed a bit at the blond kid "**Well the price to become a 'Boss Summon' wasn't worth it, and how I became a summon is very complicated and a vary very long story, but enough about me, tell me about yourself.**"

Naruto looked at Menma with a confused expression before asking "Ugh… what exactly do you want to know Menma-Sama?"

Menma raised his hand to his chin "**Well why not tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future and why you are out here all by yourself. All in that order if you will.**"

Naruto "Well… I like ramen, gardening, cooking, and ninjas. I don't like people who are mean to me, and vegetables. My hobbies are gardening and cooking I guess… my dream is to become Hokage and earn everyone's respect! As for what I am doing out here… well you see on my birthday the people of my village usually try to hurt me but this year I left early so they couldn't find me."

At the last answer Menma raised his eyebrow "**Why do the people do that to you?**"

Naruto just looked down at the ground "No… I don't know why they hate me so much… maybe it's because of all the pranks I pull on them"

Menam looked at his with sympathy '_**It seems that this dimension's Naruto doesn't even know what he is yet, he's probably an orphan as well.**_' With a sigh Menma turned around and looked to the clouds off in the distance "**I sense something in you Naruto, and if I a correct I am assuming that you are a Jinchuuriki of one of the tailed beasts.**"

Naruto jumped back in surprise at the dragons bosses response "But if I was one of those wouldn't I know!? I mean the Old Man has never lied to me before and he said he doesn't know…"

Menma looked at the boy and sighed once again '_**Might as well break all the news to him now.**_' Menma walked forward and put his hand on Narutos shoulder and smiled "**How about we go back to my realm and talk about what is going on and I'll answer all your questions, does that sound good?**"

Naruto nodded and looked up at the boss and said "That would be nice, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." Right before they could leave Narutos stomach growled.

Menma could hold back a chuckle "**And we'll get you something to eat as well Naruto**"

With a sheepish smile Naruto nodded and grabbed on to Menma's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just off in the distance an ANBU from Konoha arrived just in time to see Naruto leave with a stranger in a puff of smoke.

The dog masked ANBU sighed "Hokage-sama is not going to like this one bit."

**xxXXX Dragons Realm / Fallen Kingdom XXXxx**

In a puff of smoke Naruto and Menma arrived near the Cliffside that Menma was standing by before he was summoned. Without a word Menma started to lead Naruto towards the cliff that over looked the valley. As they arrived the rain had stopped and the clouds started to disperse, as soon as the sky cleared Naruto was looking up at what can only be described as hell in the sky.

The shy was dark blue with red crack running across the sky, and what seemed like rocks falling form the skies (Meteors) and as he looked down he saw a depressing plane of grey and dead trees. Naruto looked up at Menma and asked "What happened here Menma-sama?"

Menma looked at his home "This is what happens to a realm that exists for many lifetimes Naruto, it is slowly falling apart and after a few more years I will have to make one last sacrifice to save my children."

**xxxXXX Chapter End - Begin A/N XXXxxx**

**Well hey people who read this, this story was just a random idea I got while playing Skyrim**

**A lot of this story is shrouded in mystery and over the next few chapters Menma's past will be told over time.**

**This is a Naruto / Fairy Tail crossover so expect the unexpected with this story**

**If this story gets good enough reviews I might start writing my main Naruto/Menma story line later down the road, and continue my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2: Downfall

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Asians do**

**xxxXXX Story Start – Dragon Plain – Fallen Kingdom XXXxxx**

**Chapter 2: Downfall**

Blue eyes met different color eyes as they sat under the falling stars. A cool breeze started as the red sky grew a darker shade of blue, the falling stars flying across the sky slowly falling towards the ground impacting random areas, creating more craters. The rain water that fell earlier as all but dried up, being soaked up by the trees that clanged to life and the sand that craved it.

Naruto turned his head back to the environment; his blue eyes examined everything from the dried up lakes, dead trees, grey sand, and the cracks that ran across the ground. He looked up to the sky and watched more falling stars streak across the sky before despairing behind the mountain range to impact some random area.

After a few moments of silence Menma looked towards his home "You know it never use to look like this…" Just then Naruto looked up at the Dragon King with a surprised expression "… Along time ago this place uses to be green and full of life, my children use to be seen all over either picking on one another or finding something to eat."

The image of a green plain with rivers and a clear blue sky popped into Narutos head "So what happened to this place then?"

Menma looked down the Cliffside as his legs started to swing back and forth over the edge, he didn't like to think about that past but from what he gathered from the little time he spent with the newest summoner he figured that he has all but been sent to another dimensions past. He looked over at the young blond, seeing him stare off in the distance with a face that could only be described as 'Deep Thought', he looked to the falling sky once more not able to explain the downfall of his children.

Naruto looked up at the boss and a hint of concern found its way across his face as he saw the pained expression that now showed on Menma's face. Naruto looked around at the surrounding mountains and couldn't help but keep his imagination running wild as he imagine tons of dragons in the sky, on the ground and surrounding the mountains.

As Naruto let his imagination run wild he was broke from his thoughts when Menma started talking.

"It started when I was sent to this dimension, I was the strongest person in my home world, so after I had finished all that Kami had planned for me, she sent me here to help train and keep watch over the dragon realm. But the current boss didn't like that Kami had sent a 'human' to watch over them, but others were more accepting believing that Kami knew what was best for them and trusted her decision and welcomed me with open arms."

Naruto looked away from Menma and started to stare at the ground, picturing his story in his head as Menma continued.

"After a few years I started to enjoy my stay, some of the younglings even took to calling me their father. At first it was weird, but over time I came to enjoy being looked up as a role model to the new generation as well as some of the older ones, but as my popularity grew many of the elder dragons started to challenge me to spars and duels to see why Kami had so much faith in my abilities…"

Before Menma could continue Naruto's head shot up and asked "Did you lose?"

Menma started to laugh at Naruto's claim "Actually no, I won all my matches, you see Naruto I am far older than most of these dragons here…" Naruto rose an eyebrow and started to wonder just how old Menma was "… And match after match the dragons started to believe in me, and started to respect Kami's decision, one dragon asked me how a 'human' is able to hurt them when no other was able to even scratch them let alone harm their scales. I told him I created something called Dragon Slayer Magic…"

Naruto jumped up and started laughing, after a while he looked at Menma still suppressing some chuckles "Look old man, I don't know if it's your old age or something else but there is no such thing as magic!"

Menma cracked a smile "I once thought that too, but I will tell you Naruto, once you have lived as long as me things change and traditions slowly fade over time, because time has a way of changing things…" Naruto looked like he accepted his answer and just nodded before sitting back down and motioning form the boss to continue "Oh yes, but my… Jutsu was designed to ignore the dragons immortal scales. I took many years to find a weakness for them but once I did the boss was not happy that a 'human' was able to find a weakness that all the dragons shared, but like a coin there were others that were more fascinated on how I came up with it and if there was a way that they could help make my new type of Ma… Jutsu stronger…"

Naruto: "Why would some of the dragons want to help you improve a jutsu that can hurt them?"

Menma raised a fist and hit Naruto on the head leaving a bump where his fist impacted "If you'd let me tell my story then you'd find out Naruto!"

Rubbing his new bump Naruto scowled "Jezz old man you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Menma: "Then stop interrupting me you brat!"

Naruto: "I was just curious you old fart!"

Menma pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the young blond before sighing "I understand the working of the child's mind, I hav… had a few myself as well as I was once a kid, but learn some respect you brat!"

Naruto crossed his arms turning away from Menma with a huff "Fine ill stop asking questions but make your story more interesting Old Man, so far your story is kind of boring."

Menma just sighed once again and continued "The reason why they wanted to improve my Jutsu was because they wanted to train kids in my art so when they grow up they can have a battle to the death."

Naruto: "That's stupid"

As soon as Naruto's words left his mouth his head was supporting a new bump "Yes at first I thought the same this, dragons training kids to fight them for sport, but I learned that dragons want to teach the new generation all they know in hopes of getting the youngling ready for the world, so after they are don't training them, they attack their student. It's considered a great honor to die in battle for a dragon, and an even greater honor if your student kills you…"

Naruto raised his hand not wanting to get his over the head again by Menma. Menma looked at the young blond for a second "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto: "Why would it be considered an honor to have the student kill his or her master?"

Menma "Because it brings joy to the teacher for his or her last thoughts were that his/her student surpassed him/her… you may not understand it Naruto but once you train students you will understand… Ah yes, so I taught a handful of dragons my Dragon Slayer Ma… Jutsu and they left to train a child, as years passed the dragons would always return home after 7 years of being in a 'Human' world. But not every dragon wanted to train a kid to kill them so I suggested we make a summoning contract to drop in a random ninja world to help fight battles with a summoner we deemed worthy. But of course the boss didn't like how things were changing, and started to plan to kill me behind my back with his loyal followers."

Naruto: "How did you know he wanted to kill you?"

Menma: "I was getting to that… so after 21 years of waiting the boss declared war on me and my followers killing any dragon who saw me as their father, the war didn't start in this dimension at first but in a human world, our war tore apart the land and many of my children had died fighting for me. As the war went on the Dragon Slayers become a trump card for both sides…"

Naruto: "So the boss had his own Dragon Slayers?!"

Menma nodded "After I taught my children his followers kidnapped kids and trained them to kill dragons, the war lasted over 50 years, many died. But as we finally arrived at the bosses Kingdom a dark haired child walked out to greet us, his eyes glowed red with 3 tomes in each eye, before we could blink he started assaulting us, killing my followers like a knife through butter. So I did want any father would do, I attacked him and drew his attention away from my kids, I was a fool to think the boss wouldn't have a trump card…"

Naruto looked up and asked "How did you know that kid was his trump card?"

Menma stared off In the distance, his left hand made its way to his left ribs "Because Naruto, the boss had also created a new type of Magic/Jutsu… He called it God Slayer Magic and I learned the hard way just how affective his new type of Magic/Jutsu was…"

Naruto rose an eyebrow "So you're a god?"

Menma nodded and turned around to look at the destroyed Castle "Yes Naruto I am a god, I was a Civilian, I was a Ninja…" Naruto had a shocked expression on his face "I was a Mage, then after everything I became a God… But back to the story, we fought a long battle but at the end I had won, as he died I walked up to the child… I could help but feel ashamed…"

Naruto: "What happened?"

Menma: "I had killed an old friend… so out of my anguish I confronted the boss and eventually killed him for everything he had done… this place… this realm was the final battle and this castle" pointing to the ruins "Is where I fought the last battle that won me the title of Boss Summon as you called me… but I like to think I was a father fighting for my children… "

Naruto stood up and put his hand on Menma shoulder "Everything will be fine Menma… You still have those who look up to you and they fought and died for you out of their own free will. Don't cry for them, like you said, it's considered an honor to die in battle, but for me personally… I think it's an even bigger honor to die for what you believed in, and they all believed in you Menma"

Menma looked up at Naruto's cheeky grin and could help but smile "You're right… well with those few words you have proved to be our summoner, me and Igneel will be your summons, but I think I will spend a few years in your world watching you progress over the next few years… and your never know Naruto, if you show the heart and sprite as well as determination, I might teach you to become a Dragon Slayer soon…"

Naruto smiled and did a nice Gai pose "I will be the best summoner you guys… and gals ever had!"

Menma Smiled at Naruto "Well good luck trying to beat our 4th summoner…"

Naruto: "Oh yeah!? Tell me his name and ill prove to you that I'm 100% better than them!"

Menma looked to the skies once more and smile "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki… My first love"

Naruto froze in shock… "You mean… you… love… my mom?..."

Menma looked at Naruto with an expression of shock "I didn't realized you knew who your mother was…"

Tears started forming in Naruto eyes, as so many thoughts ran through his head… after a short while he looked up at Menma and asked "So does that mean… that you're… my… dad?"

Menma closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish borderline foxy grin "I guess I does make your dad doesn't it… Son."

**xxxXXX Chapter End – Begin A/N XXXxxx**

**Now you got what type of past Menma has, and he isn't an Uzumaki well he is but he has taken Kagura's last name due to him becoming a God.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories - Kushina

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Here is a short flashback **

**And a little Menma/Kushina moment **

**xxxXXX Story Start XXXxxx**

**Chapter 3: Memory - Kushina**

Leaves slowly fell to the ground as a young man leaped from tree to tree as fast as he could following a faint trail of red. His eyes slowly grew cold as he felt people walking at a steady pace and what could only be described as someone feeling hopelessness, his heart started to beat faster and faster as he forced his body to pick up more speed ignoring the increasing sound he was making. As he grew closer he spotted his target, his summoner.

Her hair seemed dull, he skin looked paler, her head hung low with eyes that didn't want to look up, eyes full of pain, eyes that was losing hope with every step she took.

The group was in a standard diamond formation, their cargo in the center. As the breeze picked up on last time before completely stopping the sound of a body could be heard hitting the ground in the back of their formation.

Front ninja: "What the hell was that!?"

The two ninjas that hung on the side quickly ran to check up on their squad mate, the front ninja started to feel eyes looking on him from all directions. His heart rate started to pick up as he started to spin his head left and right as fast as he could trying to locate the eyes, but the darkness of the dense forest hid their hunter well with all the shadows it provided.

Growling could be heard from all around as the two ninja dropped their comrade with a slit neck, his cold lifeless eyes making contact with a pair of mismatched pair of eyes. The wind started to pick up as snapping branches could be heard circling their position, then just as their heart rate started to pick up everything just want silent. Not a sound could be heard as their heart beat started to make its self-know to their ears.

The lead man stopped and looked towards the ground as he felt the earth slowly start to shift form under his feet. The vary last second he jumped in the air as black chains erupted from the ground following his legs trying to get a hold of his body. The sound of rustling in the tree above him made his blood run cold as even the most basic of jutsus excepted his mind, as his body neared the tree time seemed to slow down as his brown eyes made contact with a pair of red and blue eyes. From out of the branch an arm shot out of it, it had scales that the moon reflected off of, claws that dug into the man's chest as it pierced it was into his chest.

The two reaming men turned to check on their leader but only to view a monsters hand rip its hand out of him as his body fell from the tree on to be caught and torn apart by the black chains that were located below his body.

Fear, is something most experienced ninjas could easily suppress as it danger was always present in their lives. But to lose a teammate while information without a sound is something most never experience, and to see what could only be described as a demons arm pulling its hand out of your leaders chest as black chains ripped his body apart is something only war veterans could have seen.

As their senses came back they saw their prisoner slowly lift her head and make eye contact with someone or something in the woods. He eyes found hope as a weak smile worked its way cross her lips, her lips slowly mumbled "I knew you'd come for me…" before she fell to her knees. Her body feel to the ground never making contact as it fell into the arms of a young white haired man, his eyes soften as he pulled her in closer to his chest, but turned cold as ice when they made their was to the last two ninjas.

His voice cut trough the hair like a knife "**I am not to be crossed; she is not to be touched **_**ever again. **_**Sense she seems to be just exhausted from the journey I will allow you two to live and return to your families, but tell your Kage that if any harm were to come to her or those she loves he will be dealing with something even Madara and Hashirama couldn't handle… do I made myself clear Kumo nin?**"

Their blood ran cold as they saw black chain retract back into his back and blood drop if his right hand. With a second of hesitation the two ninjas nodded and hopped into the trees, slowly escaping the demon that killed the two strongest of their team without even them seeing him, and without even a scream escaping their lips.

Menma looked down to the sleeping red head he held in his arms with a smile before taking off into the trees. An hour passed as Menma slowly tree hopped without a worry in the world as he did his best to not make a sound.

The young red head eyes slowly started to open as she saw the tree tops and the night time stars slowly blur from under her. He head slowly turned to look at the white haired man that saved her, as he eyes made contact with his face she could help but blush as the moon hit the perfect angle and the stars made him look even more like a hero in the night. Within a second her arms wrapped around the waist of her hero causing him to miss a step and causing him to fall towards the earth.

Menma was surprised as the red head grabbed on to his body with strength he was surprised she still had after all she had been through tonight. His right foot missed its destination by an inch causing him to flip over the branch making his body fall full speed towards the ground. Branches snapped as his body fell like a rock, within a few seconds his back slammed to the ground as his head shot back hitting a rock. All he could feel was the red heads body jump off of his and his head be lifted off the ground and brought to her chest as tears fell from her eyes.

His head slowly turned red and a shade of blue as her grip blocked his hair way **"Kush… Kushina… I.. cant… breath…"** he slowly chocked out with his remaining breath.

The girl now identified as Kushina dropped his head as she started to worry as he started to droll "Oh im so sorry Menma-kun! I didn't know! Please forgive me!"

Menma shook his head wiping off the droll from his mouth as he turned towards the girl with a sheepish grin **"It's alright Kushina, I'm just glad that you're ok now."**

Tears started building up in her eyes as she couldn't help but think of all the times he had helped her out. Without thinking she got on her knees bowing until her head tell he forehead touched the ground "You're always helping me Menma, I don't know if I can ever repay you…"

Menma looked at her with a sweat dropping expression as he slowly put on a foxy grin and got to his feet slowly making his way towards her. When he was standing right in front if her he cupped her chin slowly lifting her head intil her eyes met his "**You know I'll always be here for you Kushina, I made a promise, but you know if you wanted to thank me a kiss would have worked just as well hehe…**"

In an instant her fist connected with the top of his sending him straight down to the ground again "BAKA! You're like a million years old!"

Menma slowly sat on his butt as he rubbed the bump on his head **"I was just joking with you Kushina! Geeze way to make me feel like a pedo!"**

Kushina: "That's because you wanted me to kiss you!"

Menma grew a tick mark on his head as he stood up towering about the young red head by a few feet **"I wasn't talking about on the lips or anything! I know my age you BAKA! I was talking about on the cheeks or something!"**

Kushina huffed and turned around "Well you could have just said that you old dumb lizard…"

Steam started to escape Menma's ears as he shouted **"I'M NOT A LIZARD! YOU TOMATO!"**

Now it was Kushina's turn to turn around with steam coming out of her ears "WHO YOU CALLING A TOMATO YOU OLD FART!"

Menma slammed his forehead against hers as electricity could be seen connecting their death glares to one another **"WHO DO YOU THINK!? NO ONE ELSE IS HERE ISNT THERE!?"**

Kushina: "YOU COULD BE SUCH AN ASS SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT YOU ACHIENT PEDO!"

Menma: **"STOP CALLING ME A PEDO!"**

Kushina : "Then tell me why you wanted me to kiss you!?"

`Menma turned around and crossed his arms and mumbled something that Kushina could barely hear "what was that you old fart?" once again he mumbled once again but all Kushina could hear was **"Is it my fault…" **once more Kushina yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" while bopping him over the head.

Menma turned around and faced Kushina **"I said is it my fault that I want a kiss from a girl with beautiful hair?"**

Kushina stared to support a blush that could easily put her hair to shame "Oh… You… like my… Hair?"

Menma could see a bit of hope in her eyes **"I think it's beautiful… tomato."**

Kushina couldn't help but feel he stomach turn at his compliment "Thank you… Baka"

Menma turned to look at the mood **"We should start heading back now Kushina, if I go full speed we should be there in 8 hours… or you could ride Igneel …" **without even finish his sentence he was bombarded with a cloud of smoke. He slowly turned around to see Kushina on the back of Igneel.

Kushina "Last one back is buying Ramen!"

Within a second Kushina and Igneel took off to the night sky. Menma started to chuckle as his eyes started to turn black, his hair started to grow until it reached his waist, his skin started to turn scaly, and as he jumped to the sky wind shot out of his back **"YOU'RE ON!"**

**xxxXXX Chapter End – A/N Begin XXXxxx**

**Well this was something I just wanted to throw in just to know what you guys think!**

**Should I add in more back story of how Menma met Kushina and how they became a cupple?**

**Minato will play a slight role in their relationship but that will be told late on**

**Please Review!**


End file.
